


Family Coming Back Together

by IOnlyShipCuzIHaveNoLife



Series: Stark-Rogers [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: But his personality is different, He's like Tony, M/M, OMC is named Michael Stark-Rogers, Peter Is Peter Stark-Rogers, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter and OMC are twins, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Older Brothers, Superfamily, The OMC is a real person I know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOnlyShipCuzIHaveNoLife/pseuds/IOnlyShipCuzIHaveNoLife
Summary: Before his husband's tantrum, as Tony dubbed it, they sent their first son to live with a women they trusted in Queens. The second son was sent to Brooklyn to live with a man who was also trusted.During 'Steven's Tantrum' (Tony's name still stuck with him) Tony got one son back because his superhero persona. Peter gets his brother back.After the family tries to fix themselvef.





	Family Coming Back Together

"Steve listen, I don't think that I can do this anymore." Tony looked at his husband while calming down after an hour of yelling at each other.

Steve stared wide-eyed at the shorter man, "What? What can't you do anymore?" 

Tony slowly made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water with the thought last time he drank alcohol after a fight like this. He leaned on the counter with his back towards Steve and blinked back tears as he slowly took sips of it. Tony only turned around when he heard Steve's footsteps walking towards him, stopping right in front of him but the counter between them stopped him.

"This," Tony's voice raised a bit, "all the fighting that happens between us. I think it's just bad for us. Especially with the boys, it's effecting them."

"Tony, how is it effecting them?" Steve sat on one of the chairs at the counter.

Tony put his elbows on the counter and rested his head in his hands. "Have you not seen how they started acting? Peter has become more quiet than he usually is and Michael basically quit everything he loves."

"Tony, they're-"

"I want them to live somewhere else." Tony released the air he was holding in, the pressure was finally moved from his chest.

"Where Tony? Where?"

"Peter will go to May and Michael will go to Dustin. I'm not taking a 'no' for your answer."

"If it will help them. Then alright."

~~~

Unaware to them two matching tearful eyes watched them from the doorway of the older twins bedroom. Knowing then for that day on:

 

Nothing will every be the same in the Stark-Rogers household.

 


End file.
